Clockwork
- Adult= - Senior= }} | caption = Clockwork | name = Clockwork | origin = Danny Phantom | sex = Male | age = Ancient (Immortal) | species = Ghost | status = Alive | eyes = Red | hair = White (elder form) | relatives = | friends = Danny Phantom, Grim Reaper (partner), Grim Jr. | enemies = Dan Phantom (neutral), Demon Reaper | occupation = Master of Time | residence = Clockwork's Citadel, The Ghost Zone }} Clockwork is a character from Grim Tales. He first appeared in the last panel of Chapter 3 and was a reccuring character till Chapter 7. He originates from the Nickelodeon show, Danny Phantom. Grim Tales History The origin of Clockwork remains unknown but it is believed that he is a primordial being as he is as old as time. He do seem to have a history with Grim however, based on their meeting in Halloween Town. As long as anybody knows, he resided in a giant Citadel modeled like a grandfather's clock. The domain around his citadel are outside time and can't be affected by any time alternation. If this is due the nature of the place itself or because of Clockwork is unsure. Long before the Demon Reaper Crisis in Halloween Town, his employers, The Observants ordered him to execute Danny Phantom in order to prevent Earth's destruction at Dan Phantom's hands. Clockworks mocked them, saying they only observe but he did humor them by sending two future enemies Skulltech-9.9 and Box Lunch. These efforts resulted in setting the accident in motion that caused the birth of Dan Phantom in the first place and brought Danny and his friends to his lair. After a brief fight, Danny, Tucker and Sam escaped in this dark future. Exposure to this darker future led Danny to set events in action that would eventually kill his friends and lead to him becoming Dan. Despite the fact he managed to beat Dan (using the Ghostly Wail which he should develop only years later in the dark future) and trap him in the Fenton Thermos, future still looked like it was going to repeat itself, only to be prevented by Clockwork, who saved Danny's friends, family and teacher. This interference prevented the cataclysmic event that would lead to Dan Phantom's birth. Happy as he had proven to the Observants that watching alone wasn't good enough, he returned to his lair with the Fenton Thermos. For unexplained reasons he decided to keep the thermos rather than destroy it. Later, he would help Danny twice. He allowed Danny to go back in time, in order to prevent Vlad Plasmius' accident, only to accidentally erase himself from existence. After Clockwork let him experience what meddling with time does, he reversed everything to normal and showed him the cure for the Vlad's Ecto Acne, the reason why traveled back in time in the first place. During the final encounter, he, together with the other ghosts, helped him to make the planet intangible to prevent it's destruction by an asteroid, made of Ecto-Ranium, a material that can't be affected by Ghost powers. From Down Below He first appeared in The Ghost Zone where he freed Dan Phantom from one of the Fenton Thermos. Dan was happy to be released but Clockwork told him not to celebrate just yet. He explained to Dan that he was an alternate future version of Danny and thus never existed. This state of non-existence, enabled Clockwork to make him disappear in one second if he so choose. Dan asked what he had to do and Clockwork told he must help defend Halloween Town against Grim Jr. who lost control over his powers. After Dan made his big entrance in Halloween Town, Clockwork appeared too. He said to Grim that he had to go with him inside of the Demon Reaper to save his son. Inside the monster Clockwork explained that he had to carefully help Grim so he could prevent a time paradox when they suddenly encountered Nergal. After Grim and Nergal had a discussion, they freed the soul of Grim Jr. and Clockwork took the soul with him to the Realm of Flesh and Blood, although Grim didn't know that. There he explained to Grim Jr. that he had to save his sister from here. After Grim Jr. saved his sister and was teleported to Limbo along with Jeff by Mimi, Clockwork came to pick him up because he rescued his sister, who ascended to Heaven. Clockwork brought Grim Jr.'s spirit to Halloween Town, much to the anger of Junior. Junior asked him to leave him alone. As the Demon Reaper appeared behind them, Clockwork granted him his wish, going back to the Ghost Zone. The fact that he left Junior so exposed, led Grim to curse his name. Personality Clockwork is an enigmatic and calm character. Being the master of time, he takes pride in his omniscience'Comic Page:' Belly of Da Beast, Danny Phantom, often mocking those who think they know better'TV Episode' The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. Knowing every possible outcome, he never appears to worry'TV Episode' The Ultimate Enemy, Danny PhantomTV Episode Masters of All Time, Danny Phantom. He will do anything to protect time and assure events to occur that benefit the greater good'Comic Page:' Abomination, Danny Phantom. This results in him being rather neutral, willing to work with both heroes'TV Episode' The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom as villains'Comic Page:' Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. His plans are often as enigmatic as his personality and spares no one in his schemes'Comic Page:' You, Danny Phantom. Combined with his ideology of "On-a-need-to-know-basis"Comic Page: Ghostly Wail, Danny Phantom, this is probably the reason why Grim doesn't like to see him. Clockwork has a tendency to teach people through harsh trial-and-error scenarios, yet will intervene once they learned their lesson'TV Episode' Masters of All Time, Danny Phantom. Appearance Clockwork is the ghost of time, and because of being a ghost he has a turquaise skin and red eyes, and one of them has a little scar. He wears a purple uniform with a big clock on his chest and a smaller clock on his black belt. He wears darker purple gloves with many black watches around it. He also wears a dark purple cape with a hood over his head, the cape is attached to his uniform by a black gear. Unlike other ghosts he always has a spectral tail and is never seen with humanoid legs. In addition he also always carries his time staff. Clockwork often changes his age from three periods. His first stage is that of a little kid where he still looks the same only is much smaller and a bit more chubby. His second stage is the adult form, that is described above, and his third stage is his elder form where he gets thinner and grows a long gray beard. He always goes back into his adult form before going to another form. Powers and Abilites As the ghost of time, Clockwork is incredibly powerful, being amongst the strongest, if not being the strongest in existence: *'Age Shifting (''Passive): Clockwork's appearance constantly alters form. He turns from a child, to an adult, to an eldery man all in one conversation, before the cycle repeats itself. Due to the fact that this ability has no benifits to Clockwork, it is likely that this ability is passive in nature'''TV Episode The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. *'Chronokinesis': Clockwork has an almost absolute control over time. He is able to rewind it, fast foward and stop it at will'TV Episode' The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. He is also able to move through time with ease. The only limitation to his powers that they can't affect anyone who wears one of his medallions'TV Episode' The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. He can use both his staff as his voice to control time, often using the words: "Time Out", before pausing time'TV Episode' The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. *'Clairvoyance': He is able to manipulate the screens in his realm and decide what they show, with thought'TV Episode' The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. *'Duplication': He can create at least 5 duplicates and possibly more. He was also able to duplicate himself from different timeline as shown in The Ultimate Enemy (including British Musketeer in 1600s, caveman in pre-historic times, Viking Axeman from the mid-11th century resembling Atilla the Hun, future technological advanced Super Soldier as well as Marine Soldier in the 21st century'TV Episode' The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. *'Flight': Clockwork has the ability of both leviation as flight, similar to other ghosts'TV Episode' The Ultimate Enemy, Danny PhantomTV Episode Masters of All Time, Danny Phantom. *'Immortality': Though Clockwork is constantly switching between his child, adult and old form, he is not aging, meaning that he has some inmortality. It is unknown if he can be injured or wounded to dead. He must have been overlooking time since the origin of the universe, meaning he will still do it until the end of time. *'Intangibility':Clockwork has the ability to become intangible, allowing him to be pass through physical matter. As all ghosts, he is probably vulnerable for Intangibility Cancelation however'TV Episode' Phantom Planet, Danny Phantom. *'Omniscience': Clockwork's ability to watch every event that has occur, occurs or will occur, makes his knowledge almost infinite. His absolute knowlegde of all possible outcomes of events, results in the fact that he CAN'T be surprised or caught of guard. It also allows him to select the best possible outcome and if necessary manipulate events himself to make new scenarios possible'TV Episode' The Ultimate Enemy, Danny PhantomTV Episode Masters of All Time, Danny Phantom. *'Superhuman Strength': Clockwork posses superhuman strength is strong enough to cut a giant cog in half with one blow of his scythe'TV Episode' The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. *'Teleportation': Clockwork can teleport any where in time and/or space by will, he appears to have no restrictions. His teleportation follows a interesting pattern, first a giant clocks big hand appears, which spins on its axies in a circle creating a swirling blue portal, once the hand returns to the top, it dissapears and he appears in a flash of blue light (and the opposite when he disappears). He can also bring others with him or teleport them through time on their own'TV Episode' The Ultimate Enemy, Danny PhantomTV Episode Masters of All Time, Danny Phantom *'Temporal Lock Inducement': Clockwork is able to allow beings to exist outside of time. Beings that have become amortal, due to unbirthing, only remain in existence by Clock's will'Comic Page:' Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. Origin Clockwork is the Master of Time, an immortal being who controls and keeps the flow of time. He is calm, tricky, and all-knowing. When asked by the Observants to kill Danny Fenton to prevent a future where his evil self Dan Phantom wrecks the planet, Clockwork seemingly appears to be Danny's enemy. In reality, he is merely helping and urging him to make the right decisions so that he can prevent Danny's death by the Observants, eventually succeeding. Gallery clockworkteleport.png|Teleporting Clockwork.jpg|Clockwork as in Danny Phantom References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ghost Category:Danny Phantom Category:Nickelodeon Category:Living Dead Category:Immortal Category:Minor Character Category:Grim Tales Character